Music to Me
by Elo there
Summary: Overshadowed by Itachi the musical prodigy, Sasuke finds himself suffocating. A chance meeting has him seeking out the only person who can help him find his own voice. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**A/N**  
I have a tendency to only write in the holidays or when I'm completely stress free. And guess what? It's the holidays again! So in lieu of my three week break I'm going to try and pump out part of a new story. I do hope to go back and update my KuroBasu story was well.

This story is inspired by some of the things around me, most namely the music I play. I wanted to try to express something I really feel in my writing, and I thought this was one way to go about that. I hope you enjoy!

Xxx

Sasuke was five years old the first time he saw his brother play in a concert.

Sasuke sat in between his parents, hands locked neatly in his lap. His legs hung limply with no way of reaching the ground from the plush red chair. Above him, he could hear his father talking about Itachi's achievements to his colleague on his other side.

His mother finally decided to redirect the conversation. "It won't be long before Sasuke picks up the violin as well." She looked down at him with a smile. "You'll be even better than your brother, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned broadly, bobbing his head proudly. His father smiled fondly, albeit briefly, before facing the front of the auditorium again. Just then, the room fell silent as the announcer spoke over the P.A.

"Now we will have our final competitor for the night. Competing in the Open Instrumental Championship at age ten, we have Itachi Uchiha. Tonight he will be performing Bach's Sonata in E Minor."

Sitting there in the audience, clutching the sleeve of his mother's shirt, Sasuke watched his brother walk to the centre of the stage. His striking ember eyes lifted to stare directly into his own, and Sasuke wondered where his brother had gone. Then, Itachi's bow touched the bridge.

Sasuke started playing the piano when he was six years old.

Xxx

 **R & R**


	2. Pathetique Part One

**A/N**  
I could have introduced the prologue along with this, but I wanted to give the readers the time from when they finish it to hitting the 'next chapter' button to process it. Next, we have all the rest of what I've written today. Excuse the little inconsistency I've made by not introducing Mikoto or Fugaku as such and using their names later without explanation.  
I'll be editing it in a few days' time, but for now I'm just itching to post it to see what the response will be from you guys.

I've poured a part of my soul into this, and I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Xxx

 _Beethoven's Sonata No. 6, Pathetique._ It was one of Beethoven's most famous pieces. He'd gotten the sheets from his music teacher, Ms. Anko, who'd been only too happy to see him taking an interest in something from the classical period.

It wouldn't be hard for him to learn. After all, musical prowess ran in the family. His brother Itachi, was known around the world as the prodigal genius violinist, who had begun creating compositions at the age of twelve.

Sasuke sifted through the sheet music critically. He supposed the only way to start would be an attempt at sight reading. He lined up the first four sheets along the music stand, and lifted his hands to the keys. He scanned the sheet. It was in C minor, which was in itself simple enough. The time signature, too, wasn't anything to fuss over. He noticed quite a lot of worrisome technical work though, and he wondered how long it would take to master.

In his head, he counted to four, before he began to play.

Sasuke had always been good at sight reading. He could follow along with both hands, making sure he never lost the rhythm of the piece. He'd always been good at sight reading, until he played Beethoven's _Pathetique_. His hands hit the keys noisily. There was none of the gracefulness he knew the piece called for. The speed of the piece entirely threw him off, and he was forced to break his rhythm to slow down.

Not for the first time, he was thankful that their school was full of nerds who couldn't lift their heads from their books, much less step inside the music rooms. He was sure someone might lose their hearing should they walk in on this atrocity that he was playing, no, butchering.

At the end of the four pages, he pulled away rather abruptly, and began recollecting the pages into their folder. He knew he should return to the start, and work over the piece, but God forbid someone walk in on him playing a wreck like that. He decided he would take the music at home and try again there.

He gathered his backpack together, and quickly checked his phone. Sure enough, it was five o'clock. If he didn't head home soon, he'd be late for dinner, and his mother was quite a scary woman when she wanted to be. As he opened the door of the practice room, he was greeted by the flushed face of his music teacher.

"Ah, Sasuke! I thought I might have missed you. I was called up by the music association this morning, and they wanted to know if I had a student worth entering in the Musicality concert next month. Of course, I told them about you, but that you might not be able to make it. What do you say?"

It wasn't at all like him, but Sasuke felt a rush of excitement. He hadn't been able to perform in public for quite a few months, and the thought left him feeling a little giddy. Though, looking at his teacher, who was almost bouncing on the soles of her feet, perhaps his teacher had enough excitement for the both of them.

He smiled at her. "I'd love to participate. I'm sure I can make it, whenever it is."

Anko grinned back at him. "It's a deal then. I'll email them tonight, and get back to you with a registration form."

"Sounds good," he agreed. His phone weighed in his pocket as a reminder that he was due home very soon. "Sorry Ms. Anko. I'd love to talk more about this, but if I don't head home soon my mother will have my head." He grimaced.

Anko laughed heartily. "You be on your way then." She nodded. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

Finally, he hurried away down the corridor and checked his phone again. Nearly ten past five. He'd miss the next bus, if he wasn't careful.

Slipping out the school gates, he hurried down to the small shelter. Only moments later, the Route 18 bus rumbled down the street to the stop. Without a fuss, he stepped on the bus and swiped his card against the metallic collector.

As he walked down the aisle, his backpack bumped against one of the other passengers. Wincing he turned around to apologise.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

There was no response from the passenger. Annoyed, he opened his mouth to repeat his statement, perhaps a little more rudely, before he realised he could hear music. Loud music, coming directly from the boy's speakers.

Sliding in behind the boy, Sasuke observed him, watching as his blonde hair lightly shook in time with the music. Sasuke wondered if he wasn't already half deafened underneath those obnoxiously bright orange earphones of his.

He could make out parts of the song from his seat, even over the engine of the bus. It sounded lively… alternative perhaps. He found himself straining forward in his seat to listen. So entranced, he didn't notice the bus come to a halt, and he was flung forward in his seat. His head crashed with the back of the blonde in front of him, and he jerked backwards as quickly as his body would allow.

The blonde turned around. Sasuke was met with brilliant cerulean eyes and a bright smile. "Sorry," the blonde called. "You alright there?" he asked, laughing even as he wasn't met with a response.

Sasuke fumbled for words. "Ah, no, sorry. I mean… It's my fault. I was leaning- nevermind." He shut his mouth with a snap, and his cheeks felt hot.

"Leaning?" the boy asked intrigued.

Across from them, an old man laughed heartily. They both turned to look. He grinned toothlessly. "Yer little baby-face here was tryin' ta listen in on yer music, son." He chuckled as he got up to disembark.

Sasuke snapped his head to the side in embarrassment.

"…That true?" the boy asked.

Sasuke couldn't gauge anything from the boy's voice, and continued to stare stubbornly out the window.

He looked up as the pair of orange headphones were held out in front of him.

"Why didn't you just ask?" laughed the boy.

Sasuke raised his hand to refuse.

"It's fine." The boy cut in before Sasuke could protest. "My name's Naruto."

Sighing, Sasuke snatched the pair of headphones from Naruto's outstretched arm, mounting them swiftly on his head.

"Even if I had asked, you wouldn't have been able to hear me the way you were blasting your death music," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto frowned, as Sasuke inhaled deeply.

"I'm Sasuke."

Somehow, it was enough for Naruto. He beamed brightly at Sasuke, and switched his phone on. Leaning forward in his seat, Sasuke watched Naruto slide down a long list of songs, finally settling on one. _Freedom_ the title read.

Reaching over the seat, Sasuke pointed to the sound, which was pushed as far right as the phone would allow. Naruto grinned sheepishly, and slid the dial to halfway, before pressing play.

Music flooded Sasuke's ears, and he listened quietly. It started of slowly, the strumming of a guitar. A voice softly hummed, and it grew louder, creating a pattern.

The first high pitched note was so soft Sasuke was sure he hadn't truly heard it. Soon enough, a violin joined the melody. No, it made the melody. His eyes closed. He'd never heard the violin being played like this. Not even his brother played the violin this way. This violin… was speaking.

The music climaxed, and drifted away again. His eyes fluttered open to meet Naruto, who was openly staring at him.

Sasuke reached up, moving the headphones from his ears and handing them back to Naruto.

Naruto took them timidly. "How did you like it?" he asked. He almost sounded nervous.

Sasuke sighed softly, and Naruto flinched away slightly. Sasuke thought maybe the bus had jolted.

"I… loved it."

Naruto's eyes snapped up, lit with something Sasuke couldn't name. Sasuke decided he needed to explain.

"I know a lot about the violin. There isn't a day in my life where I don't hear the sound of a violin. But never like that. Never anything like that. That violin… sung."

His eyes never left Naruto's. Neither wavered as they stared in silence.

Finally, Naruto broke away from his gaze. Languidly, he began to pack his headphones into his backpack. He slowly got up from his chair as the bus pulled to a stop again. He turned around to smile at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you like it, Sasuke. That violin…" he paused. "I wrote that song; I played that violin."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt so light he could swear he was dead.

"What…"

He watched as Naruto turned without another word and got off the bus.

He only realised he'd been smiling when his mother asked him at the dinner table what had made him so happy.

Xxx

"So, Sasuke," his mother began. She scooped out another spoonful of mashed potato onto her plate. "How's your music coming long?"

Sasuke looked up. He'd been dreading this. They didn't ask about his playing often nowadays, but whenever they did he could sense their disappointment at his lack of achievement. He did have something, now, he suddenly realised.

"My music teacher has offered me a spot to play in the Musicality concert next month," he offered after swallowing a piece of chewed steak.

His mother's eyes brightened. "That's wonderful honey! Make sure to get us tickets to attend." She smiled warmly as he nodded.

Once dinner was over, he was free to retire to his room. He shuffled through his bag, fishing out the folder he'd been searching for. Walking across the room, he opened another door, entering his practice room.

Their family had always been rich, and with his father's business successes this was especially true for them now. So it really shouldn't be any surprise that Sasuke had a soundproofed practice room connecting form his bedroom, or that it was filled by a magnificent grand piano that gleamed of black ivory.

He sat on his well-loved stool as he ordered the music on the stand. Again, he began to play the first page of Pathetique, faltering as he attempted to keep up with the music. Then, he played it again. Again and again, the melody rung out in the room.

A knock on the door startled him of his stupor.

"Honey, did you want some slice for desert?" he heard his mother call through the door.

He nodded, and realised too late she couldn't hear him. She pushed open the door, and he rushed to collect the music.

"Which piece is that?" she asked curiously.

She'd know it, he knew. Their family listened to so much of this music, there was no way she would not. Still, he had to reply.

"Pathetique," he managed.

"Beethoven's?" she correctly guessed.

He nodded.

She smiled. "That's a pretty hard piece, sweetie. Talking about pieces, how about that slice?"

He got up from the stool with another nod. Following her down the stairs, he listened as she told him about some new composer they'd heard on the radio.

"His music's different. He's only released one movement, keeping with the classical period. They say he won't release his name, either."

He hummed, secretly not at all interested. All he could think about was the beautiful blond violinist he'd met on the bus.

"Mother…" he started.

"Yes, honey?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I start coming home later? I need to stay behind at the school a little later now." Sasuke wondered if he caught that bus again, whether he'd be able to see Naruto again.

"Of course honey," she agreed.

He sighed in relief, as she handed him a piece of his mother's vanilla and caramel slice.

That night, he dreamt of beautiful music and the cerulean eyes.

Xxx

The following morning, Sasuke rose dutifully from his bed. He hadn't slept so well in months, and he couldn't help but feel his spirits rise. Today, surely, would be a good day for his music.

He sat at the dining table and ate in comfortable silence as his father browsed the paper, and caught the bus with time to spare. He handed in his homework, and ignored the fawning of the few girls in his class.

That day, they got the results from their midterm examinations. Somehow, without burying his face in old smelling books, Sasuke managed to place first in the grade.

When the bell rung and he headed towards the music room, Sasuke was still feeling quite dignified. After all, he was just so much smarter than all these losers! How could he not feel good?

He situated himself in his favourite music room, and shut the door quietly. He pulled out the folder from his bag, and once again set up his music. Still in his head was the sound of Naruto's violin. The gentle, lulling _voice_ that spoke through the music.

He looked at the score in front of him. There was a melody there, too. He could see it. He could visualise it. How then, did he _sing_ it?

With Naruto's playing in mind, he began a rendition of the first page, his stuttering through the bars. It was slow, but he could feel his fingers familiarising themselves with the notes. He was no genius, but it didn't take him long to learn a piece, and this was no exception.

He closed his eyes and pictured Naruto's song. Trying again, more slowly, he played. Ignoring the wrong notes, he focused on singing. It took a long time, but the song changed. It wasn't just notes. It was a song. A beautiful, complex, stunning song. Like Naruto, he realised.

How could he have found himself so wrapped up with a person he'd met only once? He'd never felt this way about anyone. He'd never truly been friends with anyone, since primary school at the very least. He'd certainly never felt an overbearing urge to talk to someone… not like he did now, with Naruto.

He found himself wondering if Naruto even remembered him. After all, they'd only met on the bus. It hadn't been a particularly long conversation either. A sinking feeling he'd never quite experienced before ate at his stomach.

He checked his phone. He had another half an hour before the bus would arrive.

There was no promise that Naruto would be on the bus, he knew. None at all. He couldn't help the hope that he had, though.

But maybe, if he couldn't see Naruto, then he could channel his memory of him into this music. There was a lot to learn from Naruto's music, and Sasuke felt compelled to challenge himself to see what he could do. Playing again, Sasuke focused.

When he again checked his phone, his stomach lurched at the realisation that he'd missed the bus. Gathering his stuff quickly, he left the school in a hurry. He was already ten minutes late though. The bus was long gone.

Unable to restrain himself, he kicked the metal pole, watching angrily as the bus times shook and shimmied.

Huffing, he sat himself on the bench, and caught the next bus home.

Xxx

That night, Sasuke received a text from Suigetsu, asking him to come out to Ichi's Diner the following afternoon. Sasuke wanted to say no, truly, but he hadn't seen Suigetsu, or his other companions, and he used the term loosely, since they attended middle school together.

The four of them, Juugo and Karin included, had been a group of what an observer might call friends. That wasn't quite true. The four of them had simply found each other more bearable than the other snobs at the school. Nevertheless, they had spent three years together, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to refuse them over a person he'd known for only a day.

Replying his acceptance, Sasuke locked his phone and retired to the practice room. He tried again to replicate the singing melody of Naruto, but he was having trouble. He just couldn't _remember._ No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't manage to replicate Naruto's voice like he had at school earlier that day. The feeling wasn't there.

He needed to hear it again. But how?

The next day was full of frustration for Sasuke. First, he'd been assigned to probably the worst history group in the class. Not the idiots, no. Snobs, that thought that the highest ranking student in the school wouldn't be able to complete the assignment, because, _oh_ , they knew that much more about the internal struggle of the cold war from the context of a business man than a _renowned businessman's son_ would.

To make it worse, Ms. Anko was sick, so the music room was closed at recess and lunch, leaving him to fend for himself in the hallways, packed full with squealing girls inviting him to lunch, and snotty kids, whose egos were only slightly bigger than their glasses.

He was so relieved when the bell rang at the end of the day that he almost ran out of the school gates. He wouldn't, of course. Uchiha's don't run. The temptation certainly was there, though.

Suigetsu had agreed that they would meet Sasuke at the restaurant. Sasuke had no problem finding his way there. The group used to meet at the restaurant after school quite often.

The open bar was a familiar sight as he approached Ichi's. He pushed past the curtain, and heard Suigetsu calling his name from a table at the back of the restaurant.

As he walked up to them, he took a good look at the three teenagers. They'd all grown quite a lot since the last time he'd seen them. Suigetsu's face had sharpened up, Karin's face was clear of acne, and her chest had grown quite a deal bigger. Juugo… he'd just grown everywhere. The other two looked miniscule seated beside the hulking giant.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried, nearly jumping over Suigetsu's lap to get to Sasuke, who she valiantly tried to assault. His hand kept her at bay for a moment, before he relented to the hug he knew he had no choice over.

"Hey Karin," he said tiredly.

After Karin finally calmed down, he slid in beside Juugo, from whom he received a quite nod and smile, but not before he was patted harshly on the back by Suigetsu.

"So where've ya been buddy? It's almost like you disappeared off the edge of the earth this past year," Suigetsu proclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged. "The families been pressuring me to get good grades. Everything's about the family name, after all."

The group winced. They knew his family was a touchy subject, and they wouldn't press. Sasuke was counting on this. He couldn't very well tell them he'd just forgotten to contact them.

Karin decided to break the silence by piping up. "While you were gone, Sasuke-kun, I got myself a job at Sugar- you know, the clothing store? I was promoted to junior manager last week!"

Suigetsu hooted, and threw an arm around her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a look that Suigetsu caught.

He laughed. "We've been dating for six months now, dude."

Sasuke blinked. Things had certainly changed from the last time he'd talked to them. He wondered when they'd gone from hitting each other to giving each other Googly Eyes.

He watched as Karin extracted herself from Suigetsu's arm and whacked him upside the head, and retracted his question. Nothing had changed afterall.

As the quarrelled, Juugo cleared his voice from beside him. Sasuke turned to face him.

"I've… ah, I've got an apprenticeship at the Veterinarian's downtown."

"That's… ah, that's really cool Juugo," Sasuke stuttered out. He was never good at talking to people like this.

Juugo seemed to understand his plight, as he grunted briefly, cheeks a little reddened, before turning to the fighting couple on the other side of the booth.

Ten minutes saw Suigetsu nursing twin bruised jewels, moaning quietly to himself in the corner of the booth.

"All right!" Karin grinned. "Who's ready to order some food?"

Dinner saw Sasuke with a teriyaki burger and fries, Juugo had a salad, while Suigetsu, broke as he was, mooched off Karin's meal.

Eventually, it was time for them to catch their rides home. They exchanged new contact details, and agreed to meet up again sometime soon. After they'd paid, the group broke off, with Juugo going off by motorcycle, and Suigetsu and Karin catching the bus to their neighbourhood.

Sasuke decided to go to the toilet before he left. After thoroughly finishing up, he walked out feeling relieved.

There was a flash of blonde hair that looked all too familiar.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped.

He was laughing as he conversed with an older man, maybe his father, with long brown hair tied in a pony-tail. He watched, frozen, as the man paid for their meal and they walked toward the exit.

Finally getting himself into gear, he headed toward the two. Then, he suddenly had another problem.

What on earth would he say?

'Oh, what a pleasant surprise! I've been attempting to stalk you for the past few days on the bus, but I certainly didn't except to see you _here_.' Or maybe, 'I know we've only met once, but I'd really like to know more about you. I thought here in the restaurant, next to your dad was a good time to do that. What do you say?'

Sasuke groaned in frustration. He watched the two get into a silver Subaru forester, and sunk his head in resignation. He did memorise their licence plate thought. It couldn't hurt, right?

The sound of tires on gravel made his head jerk up. The car was in front of him. He was in the middle of the street. Bowing his head at the driver, the brown haired man, he stepped out of the way. He glanced at the passenger's seat, but Naruto didn't seem to notice him. He was holding something, a flier. The car was close enough now that he could read it.

 _Musicality concert, September 19_ _th_ _._

Sasuke could have wept for joy. Naruto would be at the concert. He knew it. He had to believe it. He just had to.

Sasuke didn't cry though. Instead, he got on the bus, rode it the way home. He greeted his mother as he walked in, and headed straight for his room. He wanted to learn Pathetique, to show Naruto. He wanted to be good, for Naruto, and for himself.

It was only when he sat at the piano that he finally remembered his great problem. He didn't know how he could make it sing! He tried, still, for half an hour, but knew he was only wasting his time and retired to do his homework.

Sometime later, his mother knocked on his door.

"Would you like to come down for desert, honey? That composer I told you about released a new piece yesterday."

Realising there was no use doing much else, Sasuke followed his mother down the stairs. His father was sat in the lounge room, and audio was humming from their surround-sound. The music, he realised, was humming.

Then he knew.

Sasuke gasped, nearly dropping the plate he was holding.

His mother hurried to his side, and his father looked up from his book.

"I'm fine," he assured her, his revelation making him breathless. "Mother… I know this composer."

She smiled patiently at him. "Really? Where've you heard him before."

"No, mum." He stared at her with wide eyes.

Migoto hadn't seen her son act like this in years.

"I _know_ him. I met him, on the bus, this week! He was listening to music, and he played it for me when I… when I asked. Then he told me he'd written it." He saw the look his mother gave him.

"He wasn't lying mother, trust me. This wasn't a classical song that he showed me, it was his own compositional style. It was amazing… and it was the same violin. I'd recognise it anywhere."

Migoto was sure her son had reverted to some form of him that was present only in his childhood. She had never, not ever, in the last few years, seen him act so alive. Her husband, she could see, was watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye too. She hid her smile behind her hand.

"That's wonderful, Sasuke. Tell me, do you know his name?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke paused, apparently regaining some of the poise he was known for. It didn't stop him from smiling.

"Naruto," he said softly. "His name is Naruto."

Xxx

His mother wouldn't let him live it down. Apparently, he'd been so excited to hear Naruto's song he'd nearly spilled all her dessert on the floor. All he could remember was being ecstatic over his stroke of luck. He'd promptly planted himself beside his father, whose seat was in the best place for the sound, thought he'd never dare do such a thing on a normal occasion, and listened. He'd repeated the songs, late into the night.

The next morning, he'd slept in and nearly missed school. In a frenzy, he'd grabbed his bag and left behind his homework, earning himself a detention that cut into his music practice significantly.

He'd realised, listening to Naruto's pieces, that they were the perfect source for learning to play Pathetique. In fact, they were even better than his other piece, because they were written in a classical style. Never had he been so excited to play the piano, so excited to improve.

Time flew by for Sasuke, as he played piano, kept up with his studies, and visited his friends. They were definitely his friends now, after all.

There was still violin playing in the Uchiha house, every day in fact. It wasn't just Itachi that was given the spotlight anymore though. Now, days were reserved for listening to Naruto, for reading through his scores, and note taking with pen and pencil. There were a lot of things in his playing that Naruto didn't notate. He didn't find it necessary to notate a change in tempo, or the use of rubato, and if he did, he never specified where. It he was to do a trill, or perform turns on the longest, or even the shortest notes, Sasuke had noticed, it would be nowhere to be seen in his sheets.

Naruto's talent, Sasuke learnt, was in his performance. Itachi was a musical genius. His compositions were perfect. Precise, exact, to each second even when the seconds were altered. But Naruto was an artist. The way he played was as if he breathed life into the instrument, and it brought tears to Sasuke's eyes.

He would play like that, he decided. He wasn't Itachi. He never would be Itachi. He wasn't Naruto either, he knew. His eyes didn't glimmer like Naruto.

But oh, he would learn to sing.

Xxx

 **A/N**  
Back again.  
Just making some contextual notes.

The piece Sasuke is learning is called Beethoven's Sonata No. 6, or Pathetique for short. It has three movements, and each go for a few minutes.  
Even if you're not that into classical music, I really recommend you listen to it, both so you get more what the story is about (because this song will be integral to the plot) and just for the sake of it!

I learnt the second movement of this piece last year, and I'm learning the third. The first is actually the most difficult. Sasuke will be learning all three together, for simplicities sake. I found one of the hardest things about learning this piece is controlling the voice- that is, the melody. It requires controlling the volumes of different fingers on one hand to bring out the top note, or middle, or even bass.

Another thing I've talked about are some musical terms.  
Things like Rubato, which literally means Robbed Time, but is more about being free with the timing, so long as it's not all over the place. It's actually not all that common in the classical period, but I'm going to use it as I see fit.

A violin is made up of the bow (the piece of wood, threaded with horse hair or wire to make it sound), and the guitar-like body, complete with the frets known as the bridge and keyboard. (I feel like I need to google this because this is off the top of my head and I'm not one hundred percent sure anymore but oh well)

I think most of the other terms are self-explanatory, but do comment if you're unsure, and I'd be happy to explain what I can.

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Pathetique Part Two

**A/N**

Chapter two is up! I'll be editing chapter one tomorrow, just to let everyone know. I really hope you like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write!

Two weeks on, and Sasuke had yet to deviate from his routine; school, which felt like he was internalising a jack hammer; music, his freedom from school; study, to him the same as leisure time, and sleep, his beloved.

His parents had noticed the sudden change in his demeanour. Steadily more food was piled onto his plate with each passing day. His father made the effort to ask about his studies at the breakfast table. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, and he'd never felt better.

Simply because nothing could continue on in this way forever, something happened.

On Tuesday afternoon, Sasuke received a text from Suigetsu about meeting up. He, Karin and Juugo were all at Ichi's Restaurant, and Sasuke was welcome to join them.

Sasuke looked down at the pile of books in front of him decisively. And he decided.

Packing his things took very little time; all he needed were his wallet and house keys. His walk to the bus stop was uneventful. Above him, the autumn sky was bleak and grey, and the wind chilled at his fingertips.

He was hopeful as he stepped on the bus. Just a peep, just a wisp of yellow, of orange. It was so easy for the sight to set his heart against his mouth, before he would chomp down bitterly. Again, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Xxx

His friends were waiting at the same booth they'd shared the previous outing. This time, he took a seat beside Suigetsu. He could see Karin glaring from across the table, and realised the two must have fought some time before his arrival.

He nodded to Juugo, who for the most part appeared to be avoiding eye contact with the other occupants of the table, staring dazedly across the room at a brunette.

Sasuke flinched as Suigetsu nudged him.

"So how've ya been?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"You?" he returned.

"'m okay. Haven't been doin' much. Little miss here ain't been talkin' ta me so I ain't been _doin'_ much at all." Suigetsu chuckled at himself as Karin huffed angrily.

"It's not my fault you've been spending far too much time with Yamanaka. Ignorant boys and their ignorant, self-gratifying, infantile behaviours," she spat angrily.

Sasuke leaned over to Suigetsu. "What'd you do?" he asked.

Suigetsu smirked whimsically. "Took myself out partyin' when little miss here said she had'ta study. _Apparently,_ boyfriends can't greet any female they know. It gets back 'round, ya see?"

Sasuke nodded. It was the reason he'd decided to stay away from girls, for as long as he could avoid his mother's pestering. They were far too painful to be of any benefit.

He watched the two stew. Well, it looked like Karin was doing most of the stewing, but he could tell Suigetsu was frustrated as well. He probably felt guilty for having talked to anyone, and yet annoyed that he should be made to feel guilty for enjoying himself.

Sasuke glanced down at the menu again, then up at Juugo. He seemed to have moved his gaze to a small pot plant that decorated the corner of the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Juugo and I will go order. What do you guys want?"

Suigetsu and Karin turned to look at him.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Same as always."

"Don't think you're getting any money from me you useless sack of mulch," Karin bit scathingly. She turned back to Sasuke and smiled sweetly. "I'll have the omurice if you don't mind, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke recoiled at her change in temperament. Another reason he'd never date girls. Or at least, another reason to never, ever, date Karin.

Standing at the same time as Juugo, they headed to the front counter.

"How may I help you?" the waitress asked sweetly. This was the woman Juugo had been eyeing earlier, Sasuke remembered.

They placed their orders. Sasuke held up a hand as Juugo reached into his wallet for his pocket, before fishing out his own.

"It's on me," he assured Juugo.

Sasuke hadn't got a job yet, and he probably didn't have time for one, with his schedule, but his family weren't rolling in cash for nothing. Looking at his friend, who worked shifts at two part time jobs, he felt no guilt in handing over his parent's cash to cover their expenses.

When they returned to their seats, Karin and Suigetsu were still bickering. Sasuke realised that the mood felt a lot lighter, and he was thankful the couple seemed to have come to an agreement.

The conversation was soon directed to school, and Karin and Suigetsu took turns bemoaning over their courses.

Suigetsu was a year older than Sasuke, and his year was comprised of the elective subjects he chose for his future. None of them were particularly academic, but Suigetsu had no trouble in finding other things to criticise.

Karin, on the other hand, was the same age as Sasuke. She was an academic through and through, taking electives above their year level on top of her normal workload. She was best at sciences, he remembered. She usually attended the science competitions in the area, taking out various placings and awards.

As they competed, Sasuke watched Juugo. From what his friend had told him, he'd opted out of year twelve in order to work as a veterinarian's aid. It sounded like the ideal job for Juugo, who was known secretly by his friends for being quite the gentle giant.

When it was his turn, Sasuke skirted around the subject, giving only the bare details. He told of his placement in the exams, of his music. That was all he would say, and they had no reason to pry. They understood that Sasuke would tell them whatever he felt comfortable too. It was agreement they'd made nonverbally in their years together at school.

Before long, time had gotten away from them. When Sasuke received a concerned phone call from his mother, he knew it was time he make his departure.

Suigetsu looked at him as he hung up. "Gotta go man?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew that if the three wanted, they could spend much longer at the table. They came from a much rougher neighbourhood. Suigetsu had once told him that his parents would care less should he turn up at midnight, drugged, so long as the cops didn't involve themselves or they should find it had ended up in the paper the following morning.

With a short wave to the group, he got up from the table. As he was walking to the door, something caught his eye.

Beside the door, there was a large corkboard, full of local events. One poster caught his interest. He paused to examine it. It was a mixture of ultramarine and silver, and strobe lights illuminated an illustration of a band on stage.

 _NighTingALE_ , it read.

 _Come along and enjoy the live music, played by your own people. Ages 16-23 welcome._

 _Fortnightly, Sunday from 7- 11 PM_

 _54 Atylr Street_

Sasuke considered taking the poster, but realised he didn't need it. The information wedged firmly in his head, Sasuke left.

Sasuke hurried to the bus stop, checking his phone. It was nearly eight thirty, after which he wouldn't be able to catch a bus to his house.

He lived in the city, and buses were never in shortage. But living in the richer suburbs meant you weren't expected to be seen at family pubs after nine, and you weren't expected to commute. The lack of demand for buses in the area meant the last bus came far earlier that in any of its neighbouring suburbs.

Luckily, he made it in time. The bus casting light on the eerily dim bus shelter. He paid his change, and entered the bus, hoping he wouldn't be scolded for arriving home so late on a school night. His mother had sounded calm, but his father could be another story entirely.

Gulping, he sat in his seat, before realising for the first time that he hadn't looked for Naruto as he boarded the bus.

It felt good, in a way. After weeks of hopeful peeking, to have finally forgotten to look. Nevertheless, his eyes scanned the front seats, and he peered around behind himself, just in case. He couldn't help himself.

After trudging up their long driveway, Sasuke returned home to the stern eye of his father, and a scolding, warning how worried his mother had been. Sasuke was tempted to ask why the man never once said that _he_ had been worried, but refrained. He'd much rather the lecture was over quickly.

In his bedroom, Sasuke glanced at his books, but found himself blinking heavily. Deciding now was not the time to study, Sasuke began readying himself for bed, curling up in his soft comforter with a yawn.

Like always, he dreamt of blue eyes.

Xxx

He woke to birds chirping and a numb arm. His hands fumbled for his phone, and he pulled himself out of bed. He couldn't find it in himself to shower, so he didn't.

The day was amazingly mundane. Class dragged into class, repetitive even in their differences. Even the music room was dull. Ms. Anko was still away, but the room had been unlocked for student's use.

When he returned home, he turned his head to the homework he had neglected the day before. It took him hours, but he was finally able to come to terms with the process of using the Cosine Rule in cohesion with the quadratic formula. He was nearly asleep at the desk, but glad he hadn't attempted the work the night previous, or he most certainly _would_ have been asleep.

His mind drifted off of homework to the previous night. His laughing friends. How had their days been, he wondered. Sometimes, he felt envious. They lived near each other. They'd been able to attend the same school for yet another year. But he, the well-groomed son of the Uchiha couldn't be expected to attend any such public school as they.

The images in his mind changed and morphed. He pictured himself there, alongside Suigetsu and Karin at lunch, wearing a public uniform and swinging idly in his chair. How he would be to give there. In his tired state of mind, it made all the more sense for Naruto to be there too, sitting beside him, grinning happily.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke, honey," Naruto said again.

"Nnh, Naruto…"

"Sasuke, honey, wake up."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to look up at his mother, her arm gently tugging his shoulder. Her eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Doing some study, were we?" she giggled.

Sasuke just groaned tiredly as he sat up in his chair, cracking his neck and back deftly.

Mikoto smiled. "Come downstairs. Your brother's on TV."

Sasuke just blinked sleepily back at her.

Lurching to his feet, he followed his mother downstairs dutifully. He landed himself one of the armchairs as his mother draped a pink blanket around his shoulders. He was too sleepy to argue.

Then, Fugaku sat down his book, and turned on the television. The family rarely watched TV save for the news headlines and the weather. 'Commercialised programs were to be avoided,' his father warned often.

Nevertheless, they changed to channel ten, and watched the anchor-man give a spiel about the prodigies of the world. Nothing flashy, just a few statistics and some inspiring music.

The article flashed to a small girl, of ten years old. She smiled as the anchor summarised her. It came time for her to speak, and she stumbled through a well-rehearsed script of letters and words too big for her to comprehend, before the scene cut again. Now she stood at a table, pointing to a blank map. With a smile, she told the interviewer to point to any country on the map. Doing as she was asked, the lady pointed to what looked to be Poland.

The girl, in stunning fashion, began to rattle off enough knowledge about Poland to fill a history book, coupled with a perfect pronunciation of the language.

Gushing and intrigued, the woman pointed to several more countries before the anchor concluded the article.

Then, they began a violin audio, and Sasuke snapped to attention.

There on screen, dressed in an ironed button-down shirt, was his brother, red eyes gazing steadily at the camera.

The anchor began.

"Itachi Uchiha was known as a prodigy the moment he learnt to speak. Excelling in everything from books to painting, Itachi was seen as the future of his family. Slowly though, he began to develop a particular specialty, a niche. Then he made history when for the first time he picked up the violin."

The scene cut to Itachi, dressed in finery, performing one of Haydn's works. With utmost precision, he moved the bow so fast Sasuke was a little surprised the strings hadn't snapped. His fingers plucked at the board with the delicacy Itachi was known for.

Again, the camera shifted, and he was brought to face Itachi, as he was interviewed. He told the interviewer that it wouldn't be without the support of his family that he be there that day. Sasuke glanced sideways to watch his mother grip his father's hand in pride.

Sasuke sunk his teeth into his lip bitterly.

Now, the anchor was discussing Itachi's latest accomplishments, his most recent compositions, which had been generously declared 'a musical masterpiece!'

Sasuke sat on the armchair, eyes glued to the screen. He didn't look away from the screen for the rest of the show. He didn't dare turn to see his mother and father look so proud of their first, and best son.

Once the show was over, Sasuke hurried out of the room and up the stairs. He closed the door to his practice room with a quiet click.

Already spread out, Pathetique glared up at him challengingly. He narrowed his eyes as he sat at the bench.

Slowly, he played through the first movement, but his hands shook and wobbled with lack of precision. In his mind, he saw his brother on stage, body moving with the instrument as if it were his own.

Cursing, Sasuke tried again.

 **Clunk**

Again.

 **Screech**

 _Again._

Sasuke didn't know it was late until his mother knocked on the door to ask if he wanted a hot water bottle.

He'd been playing for hours, he knew. Yet his hands were colder than they had been when he'd walked in.

He told her yes.

Alone in his bed, he cuddled the warmth of the bottle to his chest, letting it provide his heart the heat it wasn't making _(because he was so lost)._ As he lay there in thought, his mind played through all of his life, all of his brothers _(he'll never be as good),_ and his fingertips still felt heavy with the weight of his song _(it would never be his)._

Angrily Sasuke bit his lip, feeling the metallic copper tang on his tongue. It tasted oddly satisfying. He closed his eyes.

That night, he prayed to God to see those beautiful azure eyes.

 _(All he saw was blood red)_

Xxx

As before he'd never felt so high, at this moment he'd never felt lower. His energy had somehow disappeared, gone with whatever musical ability he'd possessed.

He was in a rut. A gigantic rut. A rut that leeched evilly at his very being, like a black hole. Another dimension.

Nothing he did could help him escape it. He tried his friends. He tried his family. Heck, he tried the nerds that buried their faces in their books. Yet, nothing happened. Nothing got any better. He was back where he had started, and he'd never felt more hopeless.

He really hadn't felt like attending the NighTingALE-thing he'd found. He'd much rather be at home, in his bed, watching a horror movie.

Yet here he was, on the bus at six thirty.

It probably should have frightened him more than it did. University students. For all he knew, he could be walking in a rave, about to be drugged and killed.

He'd told his mother he would be out with his friends again, and she'd taken his word for it. They'd been spending quite a lot of time together recently, and she said she liked the affect they were having on him now that they were back in his life.

He took that to mean she was glad he actually talked to people.

He was sure that she would have said differently had she known that Sasuke was to be attending a club. A club, of which, she'd never even heard of. Surely it was far too suspicious for someone of their class to be in attendance.

Sasuke's lip curled.

That would definitely be her reaction, all right.

The bus had pulled up at the curb, and he was fairly sure of his destination down the street. Complete with strobe lights, red carpet, and music he could make out from inside the bus a mile down the road.

Pulling himself out of his seat, Sasuke manoeuvred himself down the aisle and out of the bus.

It was a short trek from the bus stop to the station, but the bite of the air was enough to find him clenching his hands in his pockets in a bid for warmth.

At the entrance, several volunteers were stationed with buckets. Most of them were girls, chattering together in a huddle, likely trying not to freeze any limbs during their duties.

He coughed as he approached them, and they broke away from their huddle to look up.

Most of the girls looked older, but one looked about his age. She had dyed pink hair, decorated with a bow. Around her neck, a lace choker hung, matching her navy lace skater dress. Sasuke cursed his father again. When there was to be no television, and the only material a young Sasuke had to access was his mother's fashion magazines, he now found himself trapped with quite a wealth of knowledge he had no wish to own.

"Hey!" the girls greeted as a chorus.

He watched as the four females sized him up with hungry eyes, and shuddered minutely. Females were scary.

He hadn't lifted a finger appearance wise today. Tight black jeans and a band shirt could hardly be considered accessorising. His hair was as unkempt as a tiring day of school had left it. He shrugged their gazes off dismissively.

"Do I need to pay you guys to get it?" he inquired.

It was as if he'd set off a bomb, the girl's suddenly looked so ferocious.

"It's your first time here?" one asked.

"Let me take you inside!" another… offered.

He shook his head, and felt a migraine pound, certainly not caused by the loud music.

"Now now ladies," a silky voice admonished from the doorway. "Don't eat him up so quickly."

Sasuke's head snapped to the side. Dressed in flowing pants and a crisp long-sleeve shirt was a kind of man Sasuke had never seen.

Probably because he wasn't allowed to watch television.

The man was pale. So pale, Sasuke wondered if he had a heart at all. Around his eyes, the skin was so thin that you could see the veins, the purpled skin. More intriguing was that the man had apparently gone out of his way to emphasise this, using makeup to line the skin a deep purple.

Then there were his eyes. For a start, they were gold.

His father had once told him stories of meeting people with gold eyes in England, when he studied at their universities. Sasuke hadn't been inclined to believe him. But this was something else entirely.

He continued to stare until the man again spoke, arm outstretched.

"Call me Orochimaru. These girls seem under the impression that it's your first time at NighTingALE. I'll shout you, then." When he smiled, his eyes gleamed almost sinisterly.

Sasuke nodded. He had no trouble spending, but he wasn't about to knock back a free hand.

Orochimaru led him inside, explaining the origins of the club.

Apparently, NighTingALE had been started twenty years ago, by Orochimaru himself, along with two ambiguous other ambiguous figures. Sasuke didn't bother committing their names to memory. The club had taken many youths through its doors over the years, some of which who had gone on to work at the club. Sasuke wondered whether the male was implying something.

It seemed Sasuke wasn't the first arrival. A healthy amount of students were packed in a large room. Well, in a large concert hall. The room was gigantic, set out by the stage which presented itself in the middle of the room. There was seating, which curved up against the walls like a sports arena.

It made a lot of sense to Sasuke now that the club was located on the outskirts of the city. The block would have cost the owners- Orochimaru, he corrected- a fortune to purchase, much less it was in the middle of the bombing malls and office buildings.

Many teens were already standing or seated around the stage, apparently having their own areas of choice. Sasuke decided he'd much rather stay at the back of the hall, and he ignored Orochimaru's lilting smirk as he leant against the wall near the entrance.

"Well, I'd best be off. I hope to see you again, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru turned and disappeared in a flourish.

Sasuke suddenly realised he'd never told Orochimaru his name.

Shifting uncomfortably, he reclined against the wall again, and watched as a steady stream of teenagers filled the hall into a roar of laughter and excitement.

Finally, the music thrumming through the room cut off. Finally, the lights dimmed as a man walked to the stage.

The man was wearing a long shirt that fell to his thighs, and a pair of faded jeans. He was also, Sasuke noticed, wearing a mask.

The man waved extravagantly at the crowd, and they were quick to reciprocate.

"Hey guys!" the man called. "Welcome to another wonderful night at NighTingALE! See what I did there?" the man winked.

"For any newcomers, I should introduce myself. I'm Kakashi Hatake, tonight's main MC. And what are we here at NighTingALE? We're music! That's it folks. Music!

"Let me get this started. Just remember: if you haven't been here before…" Kakashi paused.

"Then you haven't heard real music."

The crowd roared appreciatively as they jumped to their feet. Sasuke was suddenly very glad he'd chosen to stay at the back of the room, and he watched in bewilderment as thousands of teens filed their way down the steps to the front of the room, packed together like a wall.

A band walked onto the stage, and again the crowd roared. They readied their instruments. One of the singers, a tall boy with flowing blonde hair, called out to the crowd.

"Get ready!"

Then the drummer hit the kit and the night began. In a flash of lights, the music _soared._

Sasuke gaped. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could think. He watched as the band pounded out a song, with such ferocity that it stole his breath away. There was no care, no worry. They could have missed a note.

 _They could have missed all the notes._

It wouldn't have mattered. They were free. They shone.

As soon as the song ended, another began. It was like this, for however long Sasuke didn't know. He watched in awe as the crowds clapped and jumped and _screamed_. When the songs were quiet enough for him to think, he found himself unable. His body buzzed with an urge so strong to join the pack, who waved their arms and sung along. He'd never… He'd never, ever, ever. Felt. So _. Alive_.

Finally, the crowd gave a final cheer and fell silent. Again, Kakashi stood at the stage.

"Well, you guys seemed to like them. That was Akatsuki, paying a visit for the year. They had their roots here, after all. Let's give them a hand."

Sasuke found himself clapping- cheering, howling- along. He'd taken a seat at the back of the audience, as he watched Kakashi speak.

"Now today I'd like to begin by saying that a few of our own have had some great breakthroughs with their music. You all know who they are. Give 'em a round of applause."

Sasuke definitely didn't know who they were talking about, but he clapped along anyway.

"And now, it's time for the spotlight!" Kakashi sung.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He watched one of the large lights dangling from the roof turn and begin to spin.

"Remember the rules. Whoever gets picked will give us a nice little number up here on stage. Now then, who will I chose?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The idea was so mundane, so stupid. Whoever got up on stage would probably be so bewildered that they wouldn't be able to play. Then again, it was also very likely that Kakashi had pre-warned the performer.

He watched as the strobe light circled again.

Kakashi was playing the part theatrically. Finally, his eyes glinted something inhuman.

"Aaaaand I've decided. Tonight, I pick _you_ Sir!"

A roar erupted as the light swung round towards Kakashi's pointed finger. The strobe light swung gallantly.

Then, Sasuke was blinded by the light.

Xxx

Oh hell no.

He shook his head ferociously, as hundreds of people turned to look him.

Kakashi smiled from the stage. "Come on up!"

Sasuke didn't want to. Oh, he really didn't want to. There was nothing worse than this moment right now. He cursed his curiosity. Why had he come tonight again?

Kakashi persisted, and behind him he could hear volunteers shouting encouragement. It was then that the crowd started.

Sasuke sighed. Peer pressure was truly quite terrifying.

Shakily, he stood to his feet. He walked along the silver metal stands, and down the row stairway. He tried to block out the screams of his fellow teenagers, and the pounding of his heart, which he knew had never been louder.

The steps to the stage looked like vicious monsters, each barring sharp, neon teeth. Carefully he climbed them. It wouldn't do to miss a step and embarrass himself before he'd even begun.

At the stage, he watched Kakashi approach him with another of his masked smiles.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi enquired.

A microphone was stuck beneath his face. Glaring heavily at the man, Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He was almost sure that he'd been propositioned by the crowd in the roar that followed.

"Sasuke, huh? How mysterious."

It wasn't really. He was sure that they all, or at least, all the adults in the room, knew where the Uchiha name had originated.

"So, what will you be playing for us tonight Sasuke-kun?"

Again the crowd cheered.

Sasuke blanched. What would he be playing indeed.

Kakashi noticed his hesitation.

"Do you play an instrument, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed deeply. He nodded. He shrugged his shoulder, pointing to the keyboard at the back of the stage.

Kakashi's eyes lit up. "That's perfect, Sasuke-kun!"

He ushered the boy across the stage to the awaiting keyboard.

Sasuke grouched. "I don't play this kind of music, though."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What type of music do you play, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Classical, baroque. That sort of thing mostly."

Kakashi nodded. "We can work with that. Give us your best piece. Don't hold back on us, Sasuke-kun."

Sitting at the seat, Sasuke wondered what to play. He couldn't play Pathetique, it was nowhere near complete. He thought for a moment, before deciding on a piece that had won him the championships the year before. Beethoven's Sonata No. 4. It couldn't hurt, he decided.

He looked up at Kakashi, fingers poised on the keyboard. Kakashi nodded encouragingly.

So Sasuke started.

The melody rung out.

It was perfect. It was exact. It was exactly what the music called for. He played for a minute, his fingers brushing across trills and dancing on the board. He was glad the keyboard had dynamic control, or he'd be having a lot more trouble.

The crowd was silent.

Kakashi, apologetically, held up his hand.

Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, that was… quite amazing. Truly. I didn't know the keyboard could be played like that."

He could hear the crowd murmur in awe, and shrugged.

"But that's not what you're looking for?" he guessed.

Kakashi nodded.

"I want to hear something from you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He'd never really written something before. Never tried.

Kakashi waved an arm. "It doesn't have to be perfect. Give it a go. See what you can do."

Fighting a wave of nerves, Sasuke touched the keys.

What would he play? What could he play? He hit the notes, tapping experimentally.

It wasn't right.

He tried again.

Not that, either.

He was aware, so aware of the crowd watching his every move. Watching his every mistake.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop. He wanted to disappear. He couldn't bear to look up at Kakashi.

Then he thought of Naruto. What would he say? An amazing composer like him. Would he laugh at Sasuke, who couldn't create even the simplest of songs? Sasuke was desperate now, so desperate. He thought and thought, but nothing would come.

He thought of Naruto again, of that smile, and realised with a start that there was no way Naruto would laugh. Not at him, not condescendingly. It wasn't Naruto. It was his own imagination, his fear, that made his thoughts turn so impoverished and ugly.

Sasuke remembered once, when he was little, playing the piano next to his brother in their room. His brother had been playing a score, perfect to every bar.

He had watched, then turned back to his own music. It was so dull and boring. Compared to the beautiful music Itachi was playing. At that time, Sasuke thought that music was something he could never achieve. So he tried to play a melody.

Softly at first, his fingers danced across the keys, something pretty forming. Scales fell softly under his fingers. When his playing petered to a stop, he looked up. Itachi was watching him.

"Brother?" he had asked.

Itachi smiled softly.

At the stage now, in front of all these people, Sasuke decided to try again. He remember that song. He remembered it. He didn't know how. He didn't think about him.

He lifted his fingers from the keys and looked up Kakashi. His eyes locked firmly with Kakashi's.

"Let me try again," he told Kakashi.

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to play again. Sasuke couldn't hear the crowd, and he wondered if they were silent. Or maybe, he just didn't care anymore.

His fingers touched the keys, and he played.

He probably hit some wrong notes. His fingers played and he breathed. All he knew was that his fingers were moving more freely than he'd ever let them.

His song was his own.

To all those in the crowd, it was something else entirely. From the boy who couldn't create a one-handed melody, had come a masterpiece. Played with all the freedom that hadn't been present in his music before. Played with freedom. Playing with excitement. Played with joy.

Where had it come from? No one there could tell you… Perhaps no one but one.

His melody rang through like it never had before. He didn't think about it too deeply. He played the same notes, over and over, in so many ways he couldn't understand himself. His left hand played scales, his right sung. His right hand played triplets, his left hand leapt. He only knew, when he played the final chords, that he had never, ever, played like that before.

The crowd bellowed. He'd never been on a stage like this before, and he'd certainly never been applauded like this.

He knew he was smiling, but for once, he didn't want to stop.

Xxx

After his performance, he was ushered off stage by a grinning Kakashi. Brightly, Kakashi had praised him reverently and loudly on the stage. Slowly calming from his high, Sasuke had grunted, shrugged as Kakashi jostled him backwards and forth.

Eventually, he was seated in the front row, somewhere he had no wish to be. Beside him, he saw the faces of the band that had played before. They looked entirely different off stage. Just as commanding, just as unique, but less vibrant. Darker, he realised.

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. Performers stepped up to the stage, each as wonderful as the act before them. They were all unique. They all played in their own way. He didn't doubt that they had all been together for quite a few years, with the way they patted each other appreciatively in passing by the stage steps.

At the end of the night, he felt more awake than he had all week. His bright eyes watched as Kakashi again took the stage, and after numerous rounds of applause that he couldn't deny his participation in, the night came to a close with thanks for everyone's attendance.

Kakashi stepped on stage, and Sasuke stood to leave. Before he could though, he was hooked on the arm by the very same man. He groaned a little, turning around.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are!" Kakashi greeted.

He sounded as though he'd been looking for him, but Sasuke knew the man had known very well where he was seated. How else was he able to find him so quickly?

"I wanted to talk to you," Kakashi admitted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi pursed his lips. "You're definitely new here, I take it?"

Nodding, Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait right there, young man, you know quite well I wasn't finished," Kakashi admonished.

Sighing, Sasuke returned to face the man.

"I was going to say," Kakashi grumbled, "That the spotlight performance is usually given to people who've been forewarned."

Sasuke nodded. He'd figured.

"I picked you because Orochimaru approached me, near demanding I put you on stage."

Sasuke ignored the queasiness he felt in his stomach at that revelation.

"Anything else you want to say?" he asked Kakashi. His high was quickly wearing thin. The night was coming down heavily on him now, and he dearly wanted to return home to his bed.

"It was that… I've never seen improvisation quite like that. Sasuke, that was amazing. Have you ever composed a song before?" Kakashi pressed.

Sasuke shook his head.

Kakashi exhaled shakily. "That was truly amazing then, Sasuke-kun. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask that you come back. Not just for the concerts… We have training sessions held once a week. Every Friday afternoon, from four until nine."

Suddenly much more interested, Sasuke nodded firmly, taking the card Kakashi handed him.

"I really do hope to see you again, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi walked him to the exit.

As tired as he was, he knew that the buses were no longer running in his area. He caught a bus as close as he could, to the outskirts of his neighbourhood. He had to shake himself awake before he disembarked, afraid he'd miss his stop entirely.

Thought he couldn't make much out in the darkness of the night, moon entirely obscured by clouds, Sasuke was sure he walked at least five kilometres to his home.

As he walked inside, his mother handed him a cup of warm hot chocolate.

Pleasantly surprised, he reclined on the couch, drinking the liquid tentatively, as the hot warmth quelled the cold in his fingertips and nose. He hadn't even realised he'd been cold.

Perhaps this was the benefit of warning his mother that he would be returning late. Even if he hadn't specified the exact location…

He finished his chocolate, handing the mug to his mother with a word of thanks.

Sleepily, he stumbled up the stairs, mind dreamily flashing through the events of the night like cue-cards.

Even wrapped snuggly in his doona, too tired to stand, he couldn't force his mind to shut down.

It must have taken him at least another hour, laying there, picturing that grand stage, before he managed to drift to sleep.

 **A/N**

Well, wow!

So I planned to squeeze more into this chapter, but given that I'm already a thousand words over my quota, I thought I might leave that for the next chapter.

I really like the direction this is going. I can see a whole lot of opportunities opening up for so many things to happen, and it's so exciting. I'm really pumped to continue this.

Just on that note, with the whole planning thing, I plan to try and finish one 'arc' by this holidays, that I've dubbed 'Pathetique'. It's sort of the meeting arc, and it will end with Sasuke and Naruto meeting, and I'm sure you can imagine where. It will be either three or four chapters long, depending on my plans with the next chapter and where they lead. For now, I think it will probably end up being four.

Tell me what you guys think!

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
